


Illogical

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an illogical question for a illogical idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> This was written some time ago for eerian_sadow, just now posting it here.

"Hey Shockwave!"

"What is it?"

"When are you and the Boss gonna bond?"

"Yeah, when should we expect to the ceremony?"

The twin manic like grins were something that he had come to expect from these particular two symbiotic twins of Soundwave's group of spies. More annoying than the rest of them and yet they were quite useful.

Rather useful when he wanted to keep an optic on his silent lover.

The illogicalness of their question was something that was not in his plans and he was sure that it was not in Soundwave's plans either. It simply had not ever been discussed. Without moving his body, his single optic looked beyond them to Soundwave, who was ignoring them in favor of doing his duties.

Something that he too should be doing.

And yet here he was being bothered by two of Soundwave's little spies. His numbed spark pulsing slightly faster than it should have been at thoughts the question brought. Bonding one spark to another in the Decepticon faction was illogical and dangerous given the type of mechs and femmes that made up the faction. Knowledge that could be used by known traitors of the faction to get what they want in the end.

Knowledge that could be used by Autobots to arrange for assassins to take two ranking Decepticons with one shot. Megatron would lose two of his best officers and there would be rising problems in the faction.

No it was not something he would allow to happen. Nor would he allow Soundwave to bind their sparks together no matter what feelings were felt between them.

Duty to the Decepticons came first.

"Shockwave?"

Something snapped inside his internal framework and this time he addressed the twins directly.

"The Decepticon cause comes first."

"Hey -!"

"But -"

"Cease your illogical line of questioning and return to your duties."

The twins opened their mouths angrily logically preparing to back talk to him and he prepared to be ready for disciplining them. Or he would discipline them had Soundwave not decided to intervene.

"Rumble, Frenzy: cease and return."

Ah yes, the gladness that his numbed spark might have felt even though there was none for his so called lover, intervening and calling those two away from bothering him. Starscream would likely try to use him as an example for wayward soldiers if he was caught shirking his duties.

A slight nod in his direction is the only thanks or acknowledgement that Soundwave would ever get from him out of or even inside their quarters.


End file.
